Things Have a Way
by Cormak3032
Summary: Life is never easy for Elisa Maza and the gargoyles. The Quarry Men are new in town but they are a force to be reckoned with. Elisa has been away too long and Goliath is worried and tired of being cooped up in the castle. Takes place after "The Journey"
1. The Setup

"Things have a way." Chapter one The Set up  
  
written by Corrie "Cormak" McDermott  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles and all it's characters belong to Disney and BVTV. Any characters not from the show are of my creation. This story was written for fan enjoyment and is not meant to fringe upon any rights.  
  
Setting: This story takes place about a week after the "Journey" I've chosen to ignore the rest of the Goliath Chronicles.  
  
  
  
With a sigh she lifted the heavy bag of groceries and placed them into the trunk of her car. She could hear them laughing and after closing the trunk, turned to face them. She had tried hard to ignore them when she first left the store but their laughing had gotten her curiosity. With a pained expression, she watched them, his arm around her waist. She was curled up against him. They were skipping along and laughing about something. It didn't matter what it was because they were happy and they were normal. With a deep sigh she tore her eyes away from them and looked up and to the south. Silhouetted against the darkening sky it was nearly the tallest building in the city. With another sigh she unlocked her car door and got in. She could see them in the rear view mirror. It didn't matter where she looked, because they were there. She lowered her head and forced the key into the ignition. Refusing to look back she pressed her foot to the pedal and squealed out of the parking space.  
  
It didn't matter where she went, they were there. Holding hands, giving meaningful glances. They were in the car next to her while she was stopped at a red light. They were getting on a bus, and they were in the elevator at her apartment building. Entering her apartment she dropped the grocery bags on her kitchen table. She hung her red jacket on the coat rack by the door and put her gun and it's holster in a drawer. She heard meowing and watched as her cat curled around her leg. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Oh Cagney, what am I going to do?" She walked to the large bay windows that looked to the south and gazed out into the night, stroking the gray cat's soft fur, she sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been over an hour that he had stood in one spot looking out over the city. Over an hour that he had awakened and again she had not been there. His long brown hair floated around his shoulders. For what felt like the hundredth time he wondered if she were hurt. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Bluestone would have let him know. He wanted to believe that she was on duty but he knew better. It was Wednesday and it was her night off. So where was she? He sighed. He wanted to go to her, but the city was a mess. A new menace had bared its fangs. A group of humans who prided themselves on protecting the innocent of the city from a group of beings they clearly didn't understand, his kind. She had nearly gotten hurt because he had gone to see her and he had nearly lost his life if she hadn't been there. Images of how they met, the journey to Avalon and around the world, and the 3 nights surrounding the hunter's Moon flashed through his mind. How many times had she risked her life to keep him and his clan alive? He smiled thinking of the last night of the Hunter's moon. Just before sunrise she had shocked him with her confession, more meaningful then words could have been. A simple gesture, not of his custom, but of hers although he knew very well what it meant. His smile faded when he heard laughing and looked down into the courtyard to see Xanatos and his wife Fox. They were laughing about something and they were holding each other very close. Xanatos planted a kiss on his wife's lips. He turned feeling many emotions at once. Could he and Elisa ever share a similar joy? Another part of him asked if he should let her go. What if she wanted to be with her own kind? What if her simple gesture was meant in friendship and not love? He shook his head, his long brown locks cascading down his chest. After their night with the Quarry Men it was obvious she felt something for him. But he still found himself doubting. He had seen her kiss the hunter, somewhere inside of her she wished to be with her own kind, even if she denied it herself. He suddenly had to see her, make sure that she was all right. He spread his wings which were previously caped around his shoulders.  
  
"And where are ye off to lad?"  
  
He turned, startled by the sudden voice. "Hudson, I didn't hear you come up behind me."  
  
"Nay, you were so deep in thought, you dinne hear me come up the stairs." There was a silence between them and then older gargoyle spoke. "Going to see Elisa?" Goliath nodded. "I dinne know if that's such a good idea, especially afta what happened last time."  
  
Instead of growing angry as he had last time this conversation had come up, he folded his wings back over his shoulders. "Yes, last time I saw her it was unfortunate what happened."  
  
"very" the old gargoyle agreed, nodding his head. A silence enveloped them both and again the older gargoyles spoke first. "Ye miss her." He said quietly.  
  
"I have not seen her since the night we were attacked."  
  
"We all miss her lad, and we all hope that she is all right." Hudson said putting a reassuring talon on Goliath's shoulder.  
  
"It's not like her to not check in."  
  
"There is a lot goin' on in the city right now. With the Quarry Men startin riots and tryin to collect new members, Elisa has her hands full."  
  
"Trouble has never stopped her before."  
  
"Trouble hasn't been this bad before. Things have gotten well outta hand."  
  
"They have and I worry about her Hudson."  
  
"We all do lad."  
  
"If the Quarry Men link her to us, she could be in grave danger."  
  
"Bluestone is always with her. He'll protect her when we can't."  
  
Goliath nodded. "Yes, Bluestone is a good man and a worthy partner for Elisa. I must thank him sometime for protecting her."  
  
"I dinne think it's a good idea to go out tonight." Hudson said after hearing a wailing siren on the streets below.  
  
"Will it ever be all right to go out there Hudson? I've ordered that we all stay in the castle and it's been well over a week now. We can't hide atop this castle forever. We can't protect Manhattan from here."  
  
"We can't protect Manhattan if we've been dealt a serious blow from our enemies. Give this all time lad. If I learned anythin in my life, it's that things have a way of workin themselves out, no matter how grim the situation." Goliath nodded at the wise words.  
  
* * *  
  
"Earth to Elisa. Come in Elisa."  
  
"Sorry Matt, I."  
  
"You looked like you were in another world, partner." Matt Bluestone sat himself down in the chair in front of Elisa's desk. "What are you doing in so early? Your shift doesn't start until another hour or so."  
  
"I had some paper work to catch up on." She rubbed at her temples.  
  
"Headache?"  
  
"A small one. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Of course not. Elisa Maza can handle anything." She just stared at him. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"I just want it to stop, Matt. "  
  
"Elisa, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Not you Matt. Them."  
  
Matt glanced around. "Who?" he asked confused.  
  
"They're everywhere I go. Asking me question after question. I think everyone knows."  
  
"You lost me, Elisa."  
  
"They aren't bothering you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The reporters. They follow me like scavengers, just hoping I'll give in and toss them some juicy meat."  
  
"You're being followed by reporters?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "Yeah." And they're not the only ones.. She could hear the laughter of officers' Gibb and Conner as they clocked out together. It really didn't matter where she went. A happy couple was bound to be around her, making her feel miserable as hell.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you everywhere that you go, or maybe have some of the guys go with you incase they get feisty."  
  
"How will that look Matt? A detective who can't take care of herself? Needs body guards everywhere she goes?" She shook her head for emphasis , her dark mane flowing around her. " That will look even worse. It will look like the city is hiding something. That I'm hiding something. I don't know how they are getting the information they are. I mean they know all about my vacation time while I was on the "boat". They know that I've got more busts and arrests and closed cases then any other detective in the precinct, maybe even in the city. They're claiming that I know about the gargoyles. How did they link me to them?"  
  
"Right now they might just be making stabs in the dark, seeing what you'll react to and how you react. They might not know anything."  
  
"I hope that's the case."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "Have some faith. Things will work out."  
  
She reached over and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Matt. I needed some sense knocked into me."  
  
"Anytime, partner. That's what I'm here for."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"All units, all units, reported robbery at 45th and Lexington. Repeat, reported robbery at 45th and Lexington. All units in the area, please respond!"  
  
Matt glanced over at Elisa who had thrown the book she was glancing at in the back seat of her car. "Looks like our night has started with some excitement." He noted.  
  
"Yeah." She said pulling her seat belt over her and she started up her car. She and Matt had been clocked in for only 15 minutes and they were already being called to a crime scene. 'This city doesn't sleep, remember? Hold on." Matt gripped the rubber door handle and made sure his seat belt was secure as Elisa floored her Fairlane.  
  
"Anything important that you know about at 45th and Lexington?" Matt asked her.  
  
" That's the area with all the museums, galleries and expensive shops Matt. That section of town is always reporting break-ins. C'mon you know that."  
  
"Yeah, what was I thinking?" He mumbled.  
  
"Hey you ok?" She asked with a glance of concern.  
  
"I had a long day."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now's as good a time as any. Hey you helped me feel better, let me return the favor."  
  
"All right. It's this woman I've been seeing."  
  
"You've been seeing someone and you didn't tell me?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.  
  
"Well we don't tell each other EVERYTHING. But I guess I could have told you. She's an.. .old friend. I knew her when I was with the FBI. She was still there when I left."  
  
"So what is she doing in NY? I thought you were stationed with the FBI in New Jersey?"  
  
"I was and so was she."  
  
"She's not with the FBI anymore?"  
  
"No, she decided that it wasn't for her. She's actually in NY visiting some family. She's been a little secretive about them. She has me on edge a bit."  
  
"What do you mean secretive?" She asked turning the car sharply to go around a corner.  
  
Matt gripped the rubber handle tighter. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting because I haven't seen her in so long."  
  
"Sounds like you cared about her." She said affording a glance at him. He was looking out the window.  
  
"I did, I still do."  
  
Elisa wanted to ask him what she was like, how they met, but they were at the crime scene now. Everything looked normal as she pulled up. There was an ambulance and 2 squad cars along with a fire truck. Normal procedure. At least one of each type of emergency vehicle always arrived at any scene. She and Matt stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"This doesn't look like a museum or a gallery." Matt noted. Elisa glanced around.  
  
"It sure doesn't. It looks like.." Before she could say another word, a flare of some sort shot down from above and hit the squad car next to them. The impact knocked Elisa off her feet and the car into the air. She watched in horror as the car fell towards her. There was no time to react except to stare in horror.  
  
"ELISA!!" Matt cried out. He covered his face with his hands. He just couldn't look.  
  
Elisa felt her life flash before her. It was almost as if the car was coming down at her in slow motion. She knew this was one time she wasn't going to walk away.  
  
Suddenly someone gripped her tightly and she felt herself roll. She heard the car hit the pavement mere feet from where she now was. She could hear breathing and looked up. Her eyes widened and then she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Goliath!" She cried.  
  
He hugged her close to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks to you, but how did you..?"  
  
He stood and pulled her to her feet. "I'll explain later. I'll be up there." He said pointing to a nearby rooftop. "Should you need me. I should go." He said pointing towards the sound of voices. And I need to come up with some sort of a story of how I survived. She thought as she watched him make his way up the building.  
  
"Elisa! Thank god you're all right!" Matt hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Detective, you're all right!" came a chorus from the police officers.  
  
"I'm fine guys, but thanks for the concern."  
  
"All we saw was the car go up in the air and we knew that you and Detective Bluestone were near where the blast hit. It was a lucky thing we had left the car earlier and had gone to talk to the Fire Fighters. We saw Bluestone run away as the car fell but we didn't see you."  
  
"The blast knocked me clear off my feet. I saw the car coming at me and then rolled out of the way." Well that isn't too much of a lie. "What happened? One minute I was standing next to Detective Bluestone checking out the scene and the next a blast hit one of the squad cars and we were scrambling for our lives."  
  
"We don't know what happened. We at the scene not long before you two came and nothing was going on. There was no robbery. No one was near or in the building. No damage done to any windows, not even any security alarms going off. "  
  
"Well that's odd." Matt said, looking at Elisa.  
  
"Indeed. And then suddenly some sort of weapon shot down at us and then this chaos. Officer, do me a favor and call in some back up. Get the forensics and any other teams down here pronto. Something strange is going on here. I want some clues found."  
  
"Right away Detective." The officers cleared away leaving only Matt and Elisa.  
  
"This is strange. No robbery but something blows up a nearby car and you almost lost your life. I can't believe you rolled out of the way that fast. I closed my eyes after I saw that car coming down. I couldn't even look." He told her putting a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Yeah well I would be dead right now if it hadn't been for Goliath."  
  
"Goliath's here?" Matt looked up and around them.  
  
"He's waiting on a nearby building." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well it's a good thing he was out on patrol and he happened to spot this whole thing."  
  
"That's another strange thing. Goliath ordered that the clan stay at the castle after what happened with him and I and the Quarry Men. There has been no patrol in over a week, unless he changed his mind."  
  
"Well if he changed his mind, it's a good thing that he did. Or you and I wouldn't be standing here talking right now."  
  
"Yeah. Listen. I'm going to escape for a little while. If anyone asks where I went, just tell them that I. I needed to get some air." She brushed the dirt from her red jacket and started to walk away.  
  
"Sure. Just be careful. We still don't know what caused this." She nodded and continued to walk away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Goliath, you here?" She asked as she stepped through the door that opened to the top of the building.  
  
"I'm here." He said softly. He opened his arms to her and gently pulled her to him, caping his wings around them both.  
  
'You saved my life. Thank you." She said, resting her face against his chest.  
  
"You're welcome." He fought the urge to touch her hair, but gave in and let the silky black strands slide through his talons.  
  
"I don't know how you got there, but one thing is sure. I'd be dead if you hadn't come along."  
  
"Then we have Xanatos and a tipster to thank for you life."  
  
"What?" she asked pulling back from him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was talking to Hudson when Xanatos and Owen came rushing up the stairs. They said that you were in great danger."  
  
"How did Xanatos know where I was?"  
  
"Apparently someone called him and told him that they heard about a raid on a small group of policemen who were investigating a robbery. He was told that you were among those at the scene. I immediately came here and saw it was true that you were in trouble."  
  
"What time did Xanatos get the call?"  
  
"I do not know. I only know that he and Owen came up the stairs out of breath. They told me quickly and I left as fast as my wings would carry me. I was afraid that I would not be in time and was relieved that I had just enough time to save you. I.we almost lost you."  
  
"yeah. I've been in dangerous situations before, but never has my life flashed in front of me as it did tonight. I really thought that I was going to die. I'm grateful that someone called and let Xanatos know but at the same time that really bothers me."  
  
"Yes." He said in a low voice.  
  
"I mean how did someone know that I was at the crime scene and why did they call Xanatos and not call the precinct?"  
  
"They are very good questions, Elisa. But I do not know the answers to them. It might be better to ask Xanatos."  
  
"oh don't worry I will."  
  
"You think Xanatos had something to do with this?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"The tone of your voice said it quite clearly." He said with a raise of one of his brow ridges.  
  
"I just wouldn't put it past him , ok. I'm not saying that he did it, but."  
  
"I know. You must look at all sides of this and you can't take any chances. I will not either."  
  
"it's almost like."  
  
"What?"  
  
'I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about all of this. I feel like someone out there knows too much."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I have to get back to the scene. I said I was just taking a walk to get some air. I don't want them to think that I've been kidnapped or something."  
  
"Of course." He stepped back from her and opened his wings.  
  
"I've got some investigating to do with this and then I'll stop by the castle later tonight."  
  
He nodded and she watched him leap off the edge of the roof and glide towards the Eyrie Building.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"So let me get this straight, someone called you and they told you about the robbery and you didn't stop to question why they called you?"  
  
"I didn't say that Detective. Call it a gut instinct but I didn't think this was one of the typical prank calls. I get hundreds of prank calls and threats a day. Anything from threatening to bomb this building to people trying to connect me with the gargoyles and what happened at Saint Dominique's nearly a month ago." David Xanatos told her.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell the police about all these calls?"  
  
"I'm not going to call the cops everytime some person makes a threat at me. I'm a powerful and wealthy man and I have many enemies. Besides I don't think I'm a personal favorite of the NYPD. I handle my own affairs, and this time I try to do it within the law."  
  
"How generous of you."  
  
"I want to know why they called you." Came Goliath's deep voice. Elisa and Xanatos turned to look at him. He stepped forward, his wings caped around him, his arms over his chest. He had been quiet for sometime and they had forgotten about him.  
  
"Probably because people suspect that Detective Maza and I have a past. Although we have a past as enemies not friends."  
  
"What are you thinking Goliath?" Elisa asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I am over reacting." He said as he raised his talon to his chin.  
  
She reached up and touched his arm. "Tell me, please."  
  
"I think I know what he's thinking." Xanatos said as he watched the two look at each other.  
  
"Great now he's got ESP." Elisa said smartly.  
  
"I could be wrong but you think that someone knows about Detective Maza's connection to your clan."  
  
Goliath sighed and looked down at Elisa. "That is exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Oh come on Goliath. That's impossible. No one would know about that. "  
  
"But wouldn't they? We've tried to keep away from the public. And we've tried to keep you away from us when we are in public, so that no one would suspect you knew about us or were connected to us. But with more and more gargoyle sightings and just what happened only a week ago. Many people saw you with me the night the Quarry Men attacked us. They know where you live. They know that you are connected to us. There were also many eye- witnesses the night Xanatos brought us back to our home. What if someone is using you to get to us?!" he was gripping her shoulders tightly with his talons.  
  
She backed up trying to get out of his grip. "Goliath don't be ridicules."  
  
"I am NOT being ridicules." He said growing angry. "Not when it comes to your life. Look what happened tonight!" The raising of his voice brought Hudson into the room. "You nearly died! Do you have any idea what that would have done to this clan if we lost you? What it would have done to me?" His eyes were blazing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied. Her voice was small compared to his.  
  
The glow faded from his eyes. "I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I'm worried about you Elisa."  
  
'I know. " She said lowering her head.  
  
"Well if you don't need to question me any further. I think I'd like to catch up some sleep tonight. I'll be available tomorrow should you need me." Xanatos told them and he hastily left the room.  
  
"It's a relief to know that ye' re all right lass." Hudson, said stepping forward. Elisa nodded. "Perhaps I shoulda let you go to see her after all. Maybe none a this woulda happened."  
  
Elisa raised her head and looked at Goliath curiously.  
  
"Perhaps.' Goliath let out slowly. " I thought Wednesday nights were your night off?"  
  
"They were, but the department isn't too thrilled about all the time I took out of work when I was on the World tour and they want me to make some of it up. Matt decided to work extra as well. He didn't want me to work without a partner."  
  
"Avalon has caused you much trouble." Goliath said stepping away from her and Hudson.  
  
"Actually, Avalon was one of the best things to ever happen to me. It opened my eyes. The extra work doesn't bother me."  
  
"Well I'm going to watch Friends. I'll see ye two later." Hudson excused himself.  
  
"If only I had gone earlier." He said lowering his head and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
" Don't start blaming yourself for me going out and doing my job. You would have found an empty apartment and you would have only been worried.  
  
"I'm worried just the same. I should have gone to see you when I first awakened."  
  
She cleared her throat and stepped beside him. He was by the window now resting his talons on the cold stone windowsill as he looked out into the night. "Why didn't you come?"  
  
"Were you waiting for me?" he asked looking at her with hope in his eyes.  
  
"No. I had gone grocery shopping and then went to work early. I was home for maybe twenty minutes. We probably would have missed each other."  
  
"Hudson talked me out of it. He said that the city was too dangerous. Apparently he agreed with my original decision that we should all remain at the castle until things cooled down even though I myself did not agree with it. We'd had not heard from you in a week. I was worried beyond belief. Why didn't you contact us?" She was glancing out the window when she felt his eyes on her.  
  
"I've been busy." She said refusing to make eye contact.  
  
"Hmm. Yes." He said. But he didn't sound convinced. "Were you afraid?"  
  
"Of what?" she asked now looking at him.  
  
"That if you came to see us that something would happen?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The Quarry Men for one."  
  
"Oh Goliath. I'm not going to stop coming here because a bunch of men dressed in black took some shots at us with their hammers. I've faced a lot more dangerous things then Jon Castaway and his stupid Quarry Men and so have you. If I could get through Demona, Xanatos, Thailog and Sevarius. I can get through this. We all can."  
  
"Is it me..?"  
  
"Goliath?"  
  
He visibly winced. "Is that why you've stayed away? Are you angry with me?"  
  
"No Goliath. I'm not angry with you. What gave you that idea?" She took one of his talons into her hands.  
  
"You've never stayed away this long before. A week is an eternity when you haven't heard from someone you care about."  
  
"Oh Goliath." She sighed.  
  
"The whole. clan has been worried." He nervously injected.  
  
"I never meant to worry anyone, least of all you" She had caught the hesitation in his voice.  
  
"Promise me you will contact us at least every other night."  
  
She pulled his other talon to her hands and clasped them both tightly. "I promise." 


	2. DownTime

"Things Have a Way" DownTime  
  
written by Corrie McDermott  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles and it's characters belong to Disney and BVTV. No copyright infringement is intended. Any characters not on the show belong to me.  
  
Elisa drummed her fingers on the inside of the car door. She was sitting inside of Matt's car and the two were out waiting at the scene of what was expected to be a crime. Instead of trying to track down whoever was responsible for the attack at 45th and Lexington she was in her partner's car trying to stop an auto theft ring. It had been 4 days since the attack and though she hated to admit it, the attack had changed her. After all she had been through she couldn't believe she was looking over her shoulder every few seconds, nervously eyeing anyone that would come too close to her. She didn't think that she was paranoid but she wasn't herself. She had the feeling that someone was watching her and it wasn't Goliath and the clan. It was an unknown presence that frightened her and made her feel vulnerable. Or maybe it was the combination of that presence and the absence of the clan that made her feel utterly vulnerable. Nonetheless it was a feeling that didn't sit well with her. At one time she thought that if she distanced herself from the clan that she would start to feel somewhat normal again but she had been fooling herself. She missed the clan more and more with each passing night. Most of all she missed Goliath. They had become much closer in the previous year. So close that she realized that she had developed feelings that went well beyond friendship for the lavender gargoyle. It was obvious from the tone of voice and the intimate way he touched her hair on occasion that he definitely felt the same way. But what could they ever have beyond the close friendship they now shared? Even though she realized that she loved him she didn't think it could go anything beyond the feelings they shared. A romantic relationship would be out of the question, no matter how much they both wanted one.  
  
The strange thing was that even though she knew it was impossible, they both still acted as if it could be so. She was far more guarded with her feelings then Goliath was. It was she who denied the possibility of them ever falling in love, nevermind pursuing a romantic relationship. He may have denied it as well, but he didn't show it or she didn't notice it. The events of the Hunters and Demona made her realize that she loved Goliath. She could admit that to herself now. The small kiss she had planted on Goliath's shocked but satisfied face made him realize that he wasn't alone in his feelings. But how would they progress? Could they? The evening she had planned for them had been a complete disaster. Would every time they got together be like that? She sighed and a voice over the radio brought her back to reality.  
  
There had been a break-in at a jewelry store. Units were already responding and they already had their backup. She sank into the seat pulling the collar of her jacket closer to her neck and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You cold?" Matt asked her. They hadn't spoken much that night she realized.  
  
"A little." She admitted.  
  
"I can turn on the car and put the heat on." He offered.  
  
"No. It's all right. Besides we don't want to give away our location or the element of surprise." He nodded but continued to stare at her, Almost as if he were waiting for her to say something else. Finally she looked at him. "What's up Matt?"  
  
"You look really tired tonight. When was the last time you had a night off?"  
  
"I'm fine reall-"  
  
"When did you last have a night off?"  
  
"I don't know, 2 weeks ago maybe."  
  
"I know they wanted you to make up some time for being away so long, but that's ridicules. I thought they just added Wednesday nights and an occasional Monday. That's the nights we've been working extra together."  
  
"The nights you don't work I've been filing reports, doing paperwork."  
  
"Sheesh. So you haven't seen the guys then have you?"  
  
She shook her head. "That's not sitting too well with them, but they know that I'm at work."  
  
"That hasn't stopped them and you from getting together before."  
  
"Yeah well Goliath and I had a talk about them not patrolling the city for a while. He agreed to a week initially but I said until things calmed down. He didn't like that idea very much. Especially after what happened Wednesday night he's become even more protective of me. But I made him see that both of us would be in even more danger if he came to see me. Same with the guys and Angela. They need to stay put."  
  
"So the only way you can see them is if you go to the Eyrie. That's rough. I feel bad for them. I mean they've been protecting the city for 2 years and because of Demona and the stupid Quarry Men they're suddenly seen as criminals."  
  
"That really hurts them. Goliath especially. He hasn't said it out right but I know it's hurting him. He has tried so hard to fit in. He wants so badly for there to be peace between gargoyles and humans. And every time things are looking up, something knocks the clan way down."  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
  
  
The night turned out to be a waste of time or perhaps they had deterred the auto thieves, but one thing was sure. They spent the night sitting pretty silent in Matt's car. It was an odd night for both of them. Usually Elisa drove, but her car was in the shop. She would have it back the following afternoon. She looked tired and her mind seemed elsewhere. They returned to the makeshift precinct and parted company. He had a meeting with the Captain and she planned on filing the paperwork from the case. She was nearly through when Captain Chavez neared her desk.  
  
"Hi Captain." She greeted. "Come for the paperwork?"  
  
"That and to see for myself if what Detective Bluestone said was true."  
  
"What has Matt told you?" she asked with annoyance.  
  
"He's concerned about you. It's true that we have you working overtime to make up some time but I didn't realize it would be so hard on you."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"You look dead tired and I'm pulling you off the roster for the next 3 nights. Get some sleep, go shopping, whatever relaxes you. I should have been paying closer attention. I don't want you dropping on me."  
  
"But Captain-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Maza. Put that paperwork on my desk and go home."  
  
Elisa did as she was instructed and hailed a cab home. She unlocked her door and slipped in, flipping the lights on. Cagney was asleep by the television she noticed. As she neared the kitchen to put her gun away she saw that her answering machine was blinking. She locked up the gun and lightly touched the message button. The message was silent and she began to walk away thinking someone had the wrong number and the machine recorded the silence, but as she neared the living room a voice stopped her.  
  
"Elisa? This is Goliath. Xanatos has given us a telephone to use, should we ever need it." Silence again. "Elisa, I.I hope that you are all right." There was hesitation in his voice. "I know that you have been on duty much more then usual, but I hope you will visit us soon." Another silence and a deep sigh. "I miss you." She heard the sound of the phone hang up and the machine beeped letting her know that was the end of the message.  
  
"Oh Goliath." She sighed. She glanced at the clock on her microwave and realized that sunrise would be soon. She wouldn't have any time to call him, never mind stop in for a visit. She knew that she would be picking up her car the following afternoon. For the first time in a long while, she smiled as she thought about surprising the clan with a visit. After all she did have 3 nights off. She had been angry that Matt had told the Captain, she hated to appear weak, but she needed this time off. She shut the lights off and went into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
4pm the following afternoon she hailed a cab to her mechanics.  
  
"Detective Maza, Great timing. I just finished working on her."  
  
"Great Joe." She smiled.  
  
"What happened to her? She has tons of damage to the right side. That must have been a nasty accident. At least you are both ok."  
  
Elisa grinned. She always loved how Joe Fisher made her car out to be a person. "Yeah we're no worse for wear." She told him, running her hand along the freshly painted side. He always made her car look like new.  
  
"Go easy with this girl. This is the 3rd time in a month that you've brought her here."  
  
"Don't worry, you know she's in good hands."  
  
Joe nodded. "This beauty is a classic, she's getting too old for all this kind of stuff."  
  
"She may be old but she's reliable and that's what I like about her." She walked with Joe to one of the desks and picked up her bill. Not too bad considering the damage. Joe always treated her well. He had fixed her father's cars in the past and now he was taking care of hers. She wrote him a check , started her car up and went home. She ate a quick supper and quickly drove to the Eyrie building. She was feeling a little more refreshed after sleeping and getting her car back. And she was eager about seeing the gargoyles.  
  
She flashed her security card at the guard on the first floor and then rode the elevator to the castle. She could see outside the window that the sky was beginning to turn pink and orange. She raced up the stairs to the top tower and stopped. A childlike giddiness filled her as she looked up to see Goliath frozen in stone. He was in a fierce pose as he overlooked the city. The sky was growing darker and suddenly little cracks began to appear in the stone. They multiplied and widened as Goliath awakened. His stone skin flew out in all directions. She watched him stretch his mighty wings and he looked down. He watched the rest of his clan awaken and they soon filtered into the castle. He turned after watching them and his eyes widened. He blinked wondering if he was seeing things.  
  
"Hi Big Guy." Elisa said stepping forward. She watched him jump down from his parapet. He moved towards her slowly and stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
"How? I thought you had to work?"  
  
"The Captain gave me a few nights off. I thought I would spend them with the clan." He smiled at this.  
  
"They will be happy to see you. Angela has said many times that she misses you. Broadway as well."  
  
"I miss them too." She put her hands into her pockets. 'I got your message." She said softly.  
  
He looked puzzled for a moment and then it dawned on him. "Yes, Xanatos has given us a telephone should we need to contact you."  
  
"That was nice of him. I'll have to get a hold of the number if I need to get in touch with the clan."  
  
"Yes." He said deeply. A silence developed and only the wind could be heard as it howled around them.  
  
"Goliath" "Elisa" they both started. He nodded for her to continue. "I just wanted you to know, that I've been ok." He nodded. "And. I've missed you too."  
  
He took one step and closed the gap between them. He knew if she admitted this openly to him that it must be true. He knew how guarded she was about her feelings. He smiled down at her and placed a talon on her shoulder. She smiled in return and covered his talon with her hand.  
  
"We should go downstairs. The others will want to see you." He told her. He withdrew his talon away from her slowly, and she let her hand linger over his before they both made their way down the stairs.  
  
They emerged into the hall and were greeted instantly by Bronx. He rushed to Elisa nearly toppling her over. "Hey boy, I'm happy to see you too." She scratched his ears. Lexington and Brooklyn greeted her next. They were further down the hall. Lexington was doing something on the computer and Brooklyn had been watching.  
  
"Elisa, we've missed you. We're glad to know that you're ok. We've all been a bit worried." Lex told her.  
  
"yeah. We're aren't used to not being able to see you. Of course some of us are handling it better then others." Brooklyn told her. There was no doubt that he meant that a certain lavender gargoyle wasn't handling the absence of the Detective so well.  
  
"It's been rough on me too. I liked being able to go upstairs and see you all when I had my coffee break. One of the benefits of the clock tower." She said with some sadness in her voice. "How are Angela and Broadway?"  
  
"They should be in the kitchen. Broadway has been showing Angela how to cook."  
  
"They switch off every night." Goliath added. "One night they will read in the library and the next they will spend time perfecting their favorite dishes."  
  
Elisa smiled at this. "I'll see you two later." The young gargoyles nodded and went back to the computer.  
  
As Elisa and Goliath entered the kitchen they heard giggling and they were greeted with a huge mess! "What is going on in here?" Goliath demanded when he saw flour all over the floor. He and Elisa walked further into the kitchen to find Broadway and Angela covered in flour.  
  
  
  
"Elisa!" They both cried. Broadway raced to her, picking her up and spinning her with excitement. Angela took the quiet approach and hugged Elisa after Broadway put her down.  
  
"Looks like you two are playing more then baking." She laughed.  
  
"Broadway started it." Angela said innocently. "He dropped the bag of flour too hard onto the counter and it went everywhere."  
  
"Hey it wasn't my idea to have a flour fight. Angela came up with that idea."  
  
Elisa shook her head. "Have your fun but make sure you clean up after yourselves." Goliath told them.  
  
"We will father. I'm so glad that you came by to visit us Elisa. Were you in the neighborhood?"  
  
"Actually I have a few nights off and thought I'd see how everyone was doing."  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" Angela realized that her father was standing patiently by the human woman's side. She could tell from his relaxed attitude that he was very happy that Elisa was there. "We're going to start cleaning up this mess and make the apple pie we were supposed to make. Please don't forget to say goodbye to us when you leave Elisa."  
  
'I won't." she waved at the two young gargoyles and Angela smiled as she watched her father follow Elisa out of the kitchen. In the hallway Elisa looked up to Goliath and noted, "Well the two of them seem to be getting...close."  
  
"Yes." Goliath answered simply. The sparkle in his eyes betrayed his happiness.  
  
"Hudson must be watching TV, right?" Elisa asked as she and Goliath continued down the hall. Her question was answered when she heard laughter coming from the parlor. She and Goliath entered the room to see Hudson laughing in his armchair. Elisa smiled as she looked to TV and saw him watching the 3 Stooges.  
  
"My father used to love this show." She let out.  
  
"Lass. I dinnea hear you come in. It's good to see you again." She was surprised when Hudson got up from the chair and gave her a hug. 'We've missed you lass."  
  
"I've missed you all as well. My life just hasn't been the same with out you guys."  
  
"Ours has not been the same either." Goliath let out softly.  
  
She and Goliath stayed a few more moments and then started back through the hallway. They walked silently and Goliath opened a door and they both stepped in. it was a small room with a window to the right and a fireplace to the left. There was a large couch and a television and a bookshelf filled with old books. 'I haven't been in here Goliath. What room is this?"  
  
"Just a study. " he said softly. For the first time since she had arrived he didn't mask his true feelings. He reached for her pulling her to him in a tight embrace. She sighed against him and she just let him hold her for a little while. "I am so happy that you are here." He told her gently stroking her dark hair.  
  
"I'm happy to be here, finally. My visit is long overdue." Goliath said nothing to this but continued to stroke her hair. This was a rare moment that they had some time together.  
  
"What should we do tonight?" he asked her. He didn't care what she wanted to do, as long as he could be in her presence. She picked up her head to look up at him and he stared down at her. He truly loved this woman with all of his being.  
  
"I wouldn't remind relaxing. Maybe we could watch a movie. See if there is anything good on TV." She suggested. He nodded. He didn't watch TV very much, but perhaps he would enjoy the experience more if he watched it with Elisa.  
  
Elisa sat down on the couch and he followed her lead, gently sitting on the large cushions as he capped his wings over his shoulders. She took off her jacket and slung it over the back of the couch. She then took off her boots and put them under the small table by the side of the couch. She reached for the remote and began to flip through the channels. She found a documentary about castles. He wasn't as interested in the castles as he was in Elisa's behavior. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She would draw her knees to her chest, and then moments later cross one leg over the other and she would switch her position every few moments. She appeared uncomfortable and she suddenly looked tired. It had grown late, he realized.  
  
"Elisa." He called. She turned her face to look at him. He had his arms open and he was clearly inviting her to sit closer to him. She smiled and moved closer to him. She was slightly surprised when he put his talons on each side of her waist and picked her up to lay her across his lap.  
  
"Are you not comfortable?" he asked when he saw the look of surprise on her face.  
  
She shook her head and settled against him, her head resting against his chest and right arm and her legs resting over his left leg and the couch. The position she realized was much more comfortable then where she had been previously. "Actually. " she said after a few moments. "I'm very comfortable." That earned her a broad smile and then both went back to watching the documentary.  
  
It was a lengthy documentary, lasting a good two hours. Goliath had been fascinated by it. "That was very good and most informative." He announced when the end credits rolled. When he got no response he looked down at Elisa. He smiled when he realized that she was sleeping. Her face was buried into his side and one hand was resting against his lower chest. She looked peaceful and very beautiful. Her long dark hair was cascading over his arm. She took in and let out small breaths. He watched her for a long time, drawn in by her beauty. He noticed something in her hair and realized that it was flour, probably from when Angela had hugged her. He gently smoothed it out of her hair and watched as she snuggled closer to him. Finally he pulled his eyes away from her. He reached over and pulled the small chain connected to the lamp, shutting the light off. With one wing he reached for the remote control and shut the television off. They were in almost complete darkness, except for some moonlight which shone in through the window. He lowered one wing over Elisa's sleeping form and sank back completely into the cushions of the couch. Soon images of the beautiful human in his arms filled his thoughts. He wondered if she had any idea how much he loved her. He wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit to himself that he might love her more then he ever loved Demona. He was no longer afraid of what he felt for this woman and he hoped that she felt the same way about him. He wanted to take one day at a time and see where fate led them. As long as she could be by his side, he decided that he could brave anything. He closed his eyes and let thoughts of Elisa consume him. The Quarry Men and any other problems outside of the room were temporarily forgotten.  
  
* * *  
  
"It looks perfect." Angela announced with delight. She proudly admired the apple pie she had taken out of the oven moments before.  
  
"Looks perfect to eat." Broadway said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.  
  
"Well." Angela said moving closer to him with a grin. "That's what it was made for." They heard a noise coming from behind them and they moved apart watching Hudson come into the room with Bronx following closely at his heels.  
  
"Somethin' smells good." He commented.  
  
"Broadway and I made a pie." Angela said proudly. She really was beginning to enjoy cooking.  
  
"Is it ready ta eat?" Hudson asked gazing at the pie hungrily.  
  
"It just came out of the oven, but it's ready. Would you like a piece?" Angela offered.  
  
"Lass, do birds have wings? Is the sky blue? Of course I want a piece." He joked. He already had a small plate balanced on his talon. Bronx was whining at his feet. "And I think Bronx would like ta sample a piece as well. Wouldn't ya boy?" The gargoyle dog happily ran circles around the older gargoyle's feet. Angela laughed at his antics.  
  
"Gee, perhaps Lexington and Brooklyn would like a piece. Maybe the whole city wants one." Broadway said harshly. Angela shot him a look as she handed a plate of pie to Hudson.  
  
"Ach no. Lexington and Brooklyn are too occupied with checkin out the computer that controls the new security system that Xanatos installed. They been fussin' with it for hours."  
  
Broadway was beginning to forget his harsh words when Angela said "Perhaps I should take some pie to Father and Elisa."  
  
Hudson shook his head, his mouth too full of the pie to answer verbally. Angela placed a plate of pie on the floor for Bronx, which he devoured in seconds, not leaving a single crumb.  
  
"I guess he liked it." She laughed and she patted his head.  
  
"Leave Goliath and Elisa be." Hudson finally said. "Tis a rare event for the lass ta have a night off. She and Goliath are probably talkin things over. The city's been in chaos ever since the Quarry Men reared their ugly faces. And Goliath has ne been taken being cooped up in the castle so well. Elisa will calm him down and talk some sense inta him. She always does."  
  
Angela sighed deeply. "It's so unfair. We've been trying so hard to make peace with the humans and they won't have any part of it. I was raised by humans and I've seen humans and gargoyles that live together in peace. There has to be a way."  
  
"Aye, there does have to be one. But I fear an alliance is a long way off, and it won't happen in my lifetime, maybe not in any of ours." He admitted sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly the sleeping form in his arms was waking. He smiled, his fangs sparkling in the dim moonlight as she whispered his name softly. For a moment she didn't know where she was. She only knew that she was with Goliath. She opened her eyes, feeling warm and content and very unwilling to move. She shifted her head to look up and she saw Goliath smiling down at her.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked painfully soft.  
  
"Too well." She said sitting up and pushing herself onto the cushions beside him.  
  
"You were comfortable?" he questioned. She nodded. And then there was that silence again. She could sense the nervousness in him. She felt it herself. They never did talk about what happened the night he returned to the castle. The thought of how he had touched her hair lingered in her mind as she sat next to him. Suddenly his talon was resting on her shoulder. "Are you all right? You seemed.miles away."  
  
"Just thinking." She answered simply.  
  
"About?"  
  
"A little of this and a little of that." She answered.  
  
He hated her riddles. He wished that she would stop dancing around him with what she truly felt inside. She did this with everyone around her, not just him. Bottling up her feelings inside her at times she should let them be free. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Uh oh, what's wrong big Guy?"  
  
"Why should I share when you do not?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms over his enormous chest.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked taken back by his words.  
  
"Why should I always let you know what's wrong when you will not share what's wrong? If we are ever to grow. closer, we must not be afraid to let each other know what we think about something or feel."  
  
She understood now. He wanted to advance their relationship in some way. "I.. I'm not sure I'm ready to bear my soul yet Goliath." She admitted openly.  
  
"I don't want to know every secret you carry with you. I want to know what you are feeling, what's wrong with you when something is so I can help you. I don't want you to push me away as you usually do. I know you are secreative. I guess." he trailed off.  
  
"You just don't want me to be secreative with you." She finished and he nodded. She sighed. "Goliath, I can't change overnight. I've been the way I am for a long time. Years and I act this way for a reason. I. I've been burned badly in the past. It's caused me to keep things in and living on my own for so long, I've gotten used to keeping things to myself. It's not that I don't trust you."  
  
"If you trust me with your life, why don't you trust me with your feelings?"  
  
"I do trust you, but as I've said I have to get used to sharing things. I'm not used to it."  
  
"You don't even tell me how work has been."  
  
"Goliath I'm not going to tell you every insignificant detail of a night of work or my life. You really don't want to hear about my car being fixed, how the store was out of chocolate ice cream, this paper I filled out, or how some of my co workers are a bunch of asses."  
  
"But I do want to know. I want to know everything about you." His voice was thick with emotion.  
  
She shook her head, her hair flowing like silk around her. "You have your own problems, you don't need to hear mine."  
  
"You are clan, family." He told her simply. "We share things with each other and try to help out. That doesn't change for you. We all care if something is bothering you, which something clearly is, otherwise you would not be trying so hard to hide it."  
  
He knew her well, she realized. Just as she was beginning to know his moods and ways that he reacted to things. All the time they spent together on the skiff had made them notice things about each other they might not have noticed before. She heard the frustration projecting in his voice. If they were ever going to move on with the strange relationship they had, they needed to start somewhere. "I'm being followed by reporters." She blurted out. She still couldn't get out what she was really feeling. How do you tell a 7 ft, 300 lb gargoyle who you think you are in love with that despite your feelings you still think this relationship is impossible? That you're still confused as hell.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a cop, they follow cops to try and squeeze stories out of them. " She said pulling her mind back to reality. "Although they aren't getting much from me. They're just aggravating the hell outta me."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"Juicy info for stories, what else does a reporter want? If I don't give them anything, eventually they will leave me alone."  
  
"They had better." He snarled.  
  
"Or what? You'll bounce them off a building? Scare one of them when they drive home? Look I can take care of myself. I don't need help." She suddenly said bitter and full of anger. She didn't want to be babied. When she saw the look of shock on his face she mentally kicked herself. "Goliath I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm frustrated with them, I'm frustrated with these stupid Quarry Men and the fact that they are after the clan and that you have to stay cooped up in the castle. I'm sick of the jerks who cut me off in traffic and the punks that break the law, the people I keep seeing-" She stopped herself from continuing. If she continued she was sure that she would break down and she refused to do that in front of Goliath. He had enough to worry about. "I'm sorry." She appologized again. "Maybe I don't tell you everything because I don't want you to worry."  
  
"I will worry just the same if not more if you don't tell me." She opened her mouth to protest and he silenced her with a talon to her lips. "Remember when I tried to keep you from hurting because I knew that Derek and the others had gone back to Xanatos after their transformation? I tried to withhold information from you that I knew would hurt you and make you worry. I was wrong and I saw that and I made the decision never to do something like that again. Not only would it hurt you if I withheld things, it would betray your trust in me. What kind of friendship could we have if I kept things from you and was not totally honest? Do you not see that you are doing that same thing to me? You were angry with me from hiding things about Derek from you, your brother who you care about. Just as you are holding things back from me about you and I care about you."  
  
She lowered her head, realizing his truth spoke volumes. She had been very angry and hurt when Goliath told her that he was intentionally keeping things about Derek from her. He had always been very open and willing to tell her nearly anything and here he was hiding information from her. Important information about her brother. She knew that his reason for keeping it a secret was not one of mistrust but of concern. He wanted to spare her pain even though he couldn't possibly with all that had transpired. She never realized how protective of her he really was. She lifted her head and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. The embrace surprised him but he returned it, gently holding her to him and embracing her within his wings. She sighed against him, remaining in their embrace. She let her head rest in the crook of his neck. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him. He stared at her, his eyes were gentle and full of emotion. "I'll see what I can do about this opening up thing." She whispered moving a stray lock of his hair from his face.  
  
He grinned and brushed the left side of her hair behind her small ears. The room was growing brighter. "It will be sunrise soon." The disappointment was thick in his voice.  
  
"I know." She whispered. She regretfully let go of him and sat back on the couch.  
  
He stood, towering over her. "Will you be here when I awaken?"  
  
She didn't miss the hope within him. "Yes. I'll be here." He grinned at her and then facing the window struck a fearsome pose. The sun positioned itself above the horizon and in seconds he transformed into stone. With a deep sigh she fell back onto the couch. 


End file.
